


Morning, Angel

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Morning, M/M, Morning kiss, just adroableness really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Mornings with Magnus are Alec’s favorite.





	Morning, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is suuuuper short but I had this in my drive for over a month and couldn’t figure out where to go with it so I decided to just post it. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic) and [Janusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa) who convinced me to post this as is and helped me come up with a nice ending. This wouldn’t have ever seen the light of day without you guys!

Alec wakes up to soft fingers tracing the deflect rune on his neck and sighs in content. He keeps his eyes closed, wanting the moment to last forever. He concentrates on the warmth that starts at Magnus’ fingers and spreads to his chest.

Magnus seems to sense the change in Alec’s breathing because his fingers still for a second and a soft kiss is placed on his chest where Magnus’ head rests.

“Morning, Angel,” Magnus whispers into his chest, lips brushing the spot right over his heart.

Alec smiles and finally blinks his eyes open. The sight of Magnus, hair messy and haloed by the morning light streaming in through the window sends a surge of overwhelming love into his veins.

“I love you,” Alec smiles, voice rough and eyelids still heavy from sleep.

He feels Magnus’ lips curve up into a smile rather than seeing it.

“Someone’s feeling sappy this morning,” he murmurs, moving so that his head comes to rest on Alec’s shoulder.

The position is familiar, so Alec’s hand moves to run up and down Magnus’ side without him having to think about it.

Magnus relaxes into the touch and buries his face into his neck, making a sound that sounds suspiciously like a purr. It causes fondness to bloom in Alec’s chest.

“You’re such a cat,” Alec tells Magnus quietly, not even trying to hide the obvious love that seeps into his words.

“Shut up,” Magnus says, pulling away from Alec’s neck with narrowed eyes and kicking his shin under the blankets.

“Ouch, I take my I love you back,” Alec says, making to roll away from Magnus. Magnus reacts quickly, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and holding tight.

“You’re not getting away that easily,” he chides and throws his leg entirely over Alec’s body for good measure.

Alec rolls his eyes and turns his head to look down at Magnus with raised eyebrows. Their faces are less than an inch apart like this. Magnus’ eyes are reflecting the morning light, making them sparkle slightly, and his hair is falling over his forehead. He looks like every beautiful daydream Alec had ever come up with wrapped into one. Alec lets his eyes move down to Magnus’ lips shamelessly and grins when he licks his lips invitingly.

Alec is suddenly very aware of the fact that he hasn’t kissed Magnus since he’s woken up. That just won’t do. There is absolutely no reason why their lips shouldn’t be connected right now.

Magnus is looking up at Alec through long lashes. He seems to have come to the same conclusion about the kissing problem.

Alec leans down to bump their noses softly and grins when Magnus laughs and rolls his eyes at the same time.

Alec bites his lip, letting his eyes slip closed, and just waits a moment with their foreheads pressed together. He breathes in the moment. Smells the mix of sandalwood and magic that is irrevocably Magnus.

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” Magnus huffs out into the small amount of space between their mouths a moment later.

Alec hums in content, leaving his eyes closed and feeling the puff of Magnus’ breath against his cheek.

“It would be my pleasure,” he mumbles and dips his head further to press their lips together softly.

Like this, Magnus in his arms, lips on his as the sun slowly rises over New York, Alec can’t think of a better way to wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short this was! I hope you enjoyed anyway! <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


End file.
